


Fanart for "The Princess of Shadow"

by Bellefant



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Such a princess moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellefant/pseuds/Bellefant
Summary: It says it all on the tin, I drew some fanart depicting the moment young princess Bilba in her extravagant clothing is on the balcony looking out onto the rising sun and the immense number of tents with dwarves, elfs and men waiting to move on Erebor.Of some reason this made me think of 1850s upper class fashion, so why not go there. Maybe i needed some more frills and lace, can't ever have enough of that.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Frerin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Fanart for "The Princess of Shadow"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Princess of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593031) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



I don't know how many of ISeeFire's stories I have read, probably almost all of them, but they always make we want to randomly draw, and I am happy that I can share!


End file.
